Andrastenos
by Gleesh
Summary: A short short story depicting how a holiday is spent with a Grey Warden and her companions. The form is experimental, you could call this an exercise in voice. My warden was intended to be female, but I think it can be read as male too...


Andrastenos is a holiday celebrated by most of Thedans who have received the Chant of Light in their lands. It is a feast and festival day commemorating the life and work of the Chantry's founder, the Holy Lady Andraste. During this time, it is customary for people to stop working and spend time with family and friends. While the original intent of the holiday is to promote a sense of faith in Andraste's teachings, it has since become a time in which people honor their loved-ones with gifts to show appreciation. Some scholars independent of the Chantry say that the modern tradition of gift-giving and merry-making may have come from a Chasid ritual which had been converted by the Chantry to suit their own purpose. During this ritual, young people are given gifts which promote fertility and strength in the hopes that it will make them more marriageable in the future. The Chantry may have disregarded the idea of promoting fertility in exchange for the promotion of generosity – mimicking one sparkling quality of the Lady Andraste. Though it has undergone many evolutions, the parts of Thedas that have been introduced to the Chantry generally take advantage of the holiday to make merry and engage in activities that promote goodwill.

At the current time, despite the blight and the ravages of the darkspawn across the lands, Ferelden still remembers to honor the holiday as it has for centuries. The camp of the Grey Wardens is no different than the land that they and their companions protect. They have settled down for a few days of rest and relaxation in a safe spot away from the darkspawn horde. For now, they may rest and enjoy some small comfort.

However, when approached about their opinion of Andrastenos, each of the Warden's companions has a different opinion:

Alistair:

"Andrastenos doesn't have to be something that celebrates Andraste alone. Over the years, it has become a holiday during which we show our friends how much we care for them. Family too, but since none of us have family here, I suppose we'll have to show our…" He glances over to where Morrigan prowls around her own campfire, looking particularly disgruntled, "er…_affection_ for each other. I-I don't have to eat anything Morrigan makes for the party, do I? Please say I don't…"

Zevran:

"Ahh…Andrastenos. In Antiva, we celebrate, but it is much more of an opportunity for us to engage in some rather _exuberant_ group bonding parties. I, for one, think that we are all currently wearing far too much clothing to start our own party. These things tend to work better when everyone starts out wearing as little as possible. I say that you go first. Our deliciously-proportioned Grey Warden Leader should set an example of holiday cheer…"

Morrigan:

"Are we _really_ going to do this? 'tis pointless unless you think that the darkspawn will stop rampaging and pillaging through the countryside in order to celebrate some ancient dead-woman as well. I can see it now…Genlocks and Hurlocks putting aside their weapons and gifting each other the scalps of women and young children. Ah yes, that is _truly _the encapsulation of the significance of Andrastenos. However, some good may yet come if I am permitted to make the first gift to Alistair. Mine will be so _perfect_ that you may not even need one of your own to give him…ever."

Sten:

"I fail to understand how delaying at the camp in order to celebrate some woman is helping to end the blight. While we wait here, the Archdemon is amassing a greater army. Kadan, if anyone but you were to decide on this, I would say that they deserve what fate awaits them at the hand of the darkspawn. We are warriors and as such should be fighting, not resting. Also…I wish you would speak to that old mage-woman. She keeps staring at me. I find it to be very disturbing. "

Wynne:

"What height would you say Sten is? What breadth of shoulder? O-oh, you said something? Yes, well, it has been ages since I have actually celebrated Andrastenos, but I thank you for allowing us this time to rest and reflect upon our connections to each other. I know I said I would not be an old woman knitting away my life, but since we've stopped anyway, I see no harm in preparing some gifts...Do you think Zevran would be offended if I measured his ears?"

Leliana:

"You know, I have not had this much fun in ages? Singing, cooking, helping Wynne with her gifts, it is truly remarkable how absorbed I've been in the fighting and how much I've missed simply relaxing. To be able to celebrate Andraste is a gift itself, and thank you for it, but I confess I am enjoying not being covered in blood for a change. It is good to know that in times of crisis our leader can step back and see the beauty the Maker has left for us, even if it is only a single holiday. Thank you so much for allowing this."

Oghren:

"Listen, I know humans enjoy their revelry – as do I – but you're doin' it all wrong See, you should be passin' out booze and holding sparring matches…heh, yeah, that's how it should be done. I've seen enough of your sodding goddess-person-thing and her sodding spirituality, and her sodding robes and her….body…and….the curves of her…Ah, what were you just sayin'? I'll be over here just…thinkin' about the holiday and all its voluptuous glory....heh."

For all save Sten, the respite is far too brief. Soon enough they are back fighting the never-ending tide of darkspawn. Though they have spent some quiet time amongst each other, telling stories, reliving old days, doing all the things that most friends take for granted with each other, they continue on their way hoping not to let their hearts get too attached to each other. Any one of them could fall in battle at any moment. Getting too close could be dangerous, but staying too far away could be fatal. What is a Warden to do?


End file.
